


Lost Scenes

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Series: Collateral [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, xXx (2002)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few scenes from Collateral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Ride

Dom watched Brian slam the door and looked over at Xander.

“Let’s get this over with.” Dom ground out. He was pissed that Brian slipped his grasp, he had questions to ask.

Xander didn’t seem as inclined to let things lie.

“How long you known Bri?

Dom glanced over, annoyed. The Charger eating up the road but not fast enough to avoid a conversation; he couldn’t figure out if it was curiosity or Xander trying to piss him off. “Awhile.”

“Has he always been an ice cold bastard?”

The question startled him into answering truthfully.

“Not at all.”

“What was he like when you knew him?”

Images flashed to mind, Brian after that first race with an elective smile and ‘I almost had you’; Brian jumping off a moving car to save Vince. Brian chasing after Tran, lost in pain to loosing Jessie. The look in those blue eyes when he handed over the keys.

“Alive. Fucking on fire. He was reckless and intense, Full throttle.”

“Tell me some stories? Yeah?”

Over the next forty-five minutes Dom’s voice rumbled out memories. Xander laughed at some and seemed shocked by others.

“So what happened to him?” Dom had to ask, trying to keep the accusation out of his voice.

Xander gave a few false starts before answering. “Command is a hard place.”

“You don't seem like an arctic asshole.”

“Bri was trained at Command. I was recruited by Gibbons. He picked me because I fit in with criminals. Angelica sculpted Brian.” Xander shuttered as he said the last.

“Angelica?”

“Mean bitch. Manipulative too. She order a hit on me, it's why we're on the run. Still not exactly sure why Brian just didn't kill me.”

“What?” Dom sputtered. “He's your _partner_. Of course he didn't kill you.”

“He has an end game, he wants out and needs me alive to talk to Gibbons. Other wise he'd of put a bullet in my head because Angelica asked.”

“And you're fucking him?”

“Bastard is hot and awesome in bed. I've slept with plenty of people who didn't give a shit about me or that I didn't give a damn about. This though... me and him...he has good moments too and he's fucking awesome at his job and he could kick my ass. As long as I don't dig too deep or ask too much, we have fun.”

“You can just accept that?”

“Well until I met you, I figured it was just who he was.”

“But now?

“You get to him. Make him angry and frustrated.”

“Thats good?”

“I wasn't sure he knew how to feel anything.”

“What's your plan after this? Were you guys gonna go back or getting out? Goin domestic?”

“I'm stayin' in. Gibbons and I will rebuild Command. Before Angelica perverted it for her personal use, it served a purpose. We need to get it back to that, figure out which agents need to stay and who needs out. Brian was never stayin' with me but after this I wouldn't want him to.”

“Why? Just cause we look alike... I don't think thats..”

“Nah, I came on to him. Not the other way around. I think he just fucked me because he couldn't be bothered to fight it. I can't stick around knowing he could be more, that someone with my face makes him feel it.”

“I don't think hate is really what you want him to feel.”

Xander quirked an eyebrow. 

“He thinks he is all stone but I can see the hate in his eyes.”

“Angelica did a number on him. If you think he hates you, why are you lettin' us stay?”

“He's family. If he'd of just turned me in none of this woulda happened.”

“It's gonna be rough but I think he'll come around. He needs you, someone to push him. Let us finish this shit then have it out.”

“You givin' me love advice Xander?”

“You tryin' to tell me you don't want him?”

“I want him all the way. I want a ghost.”

“You don't think he deserves some time to find that guy again?”

“He can always stay. He's family but I'm too old to do this push-pull love-hate shit. I can't just be his fuck. If he's mine then he's mine. All in.”

“His story isn't mine to tell. I don't know most of it but I can tell you this, the Brian I know in the field doesn't blink at a kill shot or sinking a knife in a belly. He doesn't get drunk or lonely. He doesn't hit on women or anyone, let alone mar his territory. So when I say you make him feel something. Its as all the way as he can be right now. Maybe you could help him be more.”

Dom did respond and for once Xander let things lay. He just turned up the music and pushed harder on the gas.

 

 

 

 


	2. Gibbons meets Dom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene between Dom and Gibbons.

Gibbons walked to the door and knocked lightly. It opened and the sight made him do a double take. He'd seen pictures of course but still didn't prepare him for Dominic Toretto. The bald man was bulkier, stronger than X and less tattooed but still it was startling.

“Xander told me to expect you, come on in. Where is Bri?” Dom made a 'come in' motion with his hand and opened the door wider.

“Brian is out on the beach. I need to talk to you alone. I'm not sure how much X has told you.”

“Just said Bri needed a place for awhile.”

“Agent Brian is a special case. His previous handler was terminated recently and Command feels like a he might be a danger.”

“The crazy bitch who tortured me?”

“That one.”

“What's she got to do with Brian?”

“She was his trainer, later his handler. Son, there is more than one way to die for your country. What she did messed him up. I need to be sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.”

“You can't blame Brian for what she did! He did what he was told!”

“Even dogs who bite because they're sick get put down.” Gibbons was pushing. He didn't need Toretto to like him, he just needed him to protect Brian. It was the least Command could do.

“He's not a fucking dog! He's a person. Fucking family.”

“So, I can release him into your custody?”

“He's not a prisoner.”

“He ordered a kill on an Agent of Command.”

“She was trying to kill two Agents!”

“I know son, I know. But he still acted with out a green light. He could of come to me. I don't want to put him in prison, I offered to get him some therapy.”

Dom scoffed and Gibbons smiled. “X didn't think it would help either. He said Brian was different around you. Trusted you. If you're willing to take him on, I'll clear him of charges pending a stay here. I'll send an agent every few months to check in, when we are all sure he doesn't pose a threat then he is free to go.”

“Brian shouldn't have to keep paying for this, for me.”

“There are a lot of 'shouldn'ts' in this world. This is the best I can do for him.”

“Of course he can stay. I told Xander, he's family. He'll always have a place on the team and at the table. Not sure he wants it.”

“You're the only option he has.”

“Why are you doin this? Trusting me.”

“X seems to think it will help. I owe you a debt. You put you're life on the line for your former country. Helped both of these boys when they needed it. I read through your files; Brian isn't that guy anymore. In a lot of ways we really did bury him.”

“I've seen enough to know he's changed but he is still family. Even if he doesn't want to be.”

“You say that. Just give him time. He'll come around.”

Gibbons liked Dom, man took care of his own; something Gibbons could respect.


End file.
